Streets
STREET MAP NEIGHBORHOODS SUBWAYS List of Streets & Avenues East-West Streets This is a full listing of all East-West Streets from the most southern part of the city boundaries to the most northern part. *West Street (1st Street) *2nd Street *3rd Street *4th Street *5th Street *6th Street *7th Street *8th Street *9th Street *10th Street *11th Street *12th Street *13th Street *14th Street *15th Street (Justice Avenue South) *16th Street *17th Street *18th Street *19th Street *20th Street *21st Street *22nd Street *23rd Street *24th Street *25th Street *26th Street *27th Street *28th Street *29th Street *30th Street *31st Street *32nd Street *33rd Street *34th Street *35th Street *36th Street *37th Street *38th Street *39th Street *40th Street *41st Street *42nd Street *43rd Street *44th Street *45th Street *46th Street *47th Street *48th Street *49th Street *50th Street (New York Boulevard) *51st Street (Massachusetts Boulevard) *52nd Street (New Jersey Boulevard) *53rd Street (Pennsylvania Boulevard) *54th Street (Vermont Boulevard) *55th Street (New Hampshire Boulevard) *56th Street (Connecticut Boulevard) *57th Street (Rhode Island Boulevard) *58th Street (Delaware Boulevard) *59th Street (Ohio Boulevard) *60th Street (Federal Boulevard) *61st Street (Indiana Boulevard) *62nd Street (Michigan Boulevard) *63rd Street (Maine Boulevard) *64th Street (Illinois Boulevard) *65th Street (Maryland Boulevard) *66th Street *67th Street *68th Street *69th Street *70th Street *71st Street *72nd Street *73rd Street *74th Street *75th Street *76th Street *77th Street *78th Street *79th Street *80th Street *81st Street *82nd Street *83rd Street *84th Street *85th Street *86th Street *87th Street *88th Street *89th Street *90th Street *91st Street *92nd Street *93rd Street *94th Street *95th Street *96th Street *97th Street *98th Street *99th Street *100th Street *101st Street *102nd Street *103rd Street *104th Street *105th Street *106th Street *107th Street *108th Street *109th Street *110th Street *111th Street *112th Street *113th Street *114th Street *115th Street *116th Street *117th Street *118th Street *119th Street *120th Street *121st Street *122nd Street *123rd Street *124th Street *125th Street *126th Street *127th Street *128th Street *129th Street *130th Street *131st Street *132nd Street *133rd Street *134th Street *135th Street *136th Street *137th Street *138th Street *139th Street *140th Street North-South Avenues This is a full listing of all North-South Avenues from the most western part of the city boundaries to the most eastern part. *Airport Avenue *1st Avenue (Minnesota) *2nd Avenue (Wisconsin) *3rd Avenue (Kentucky) *International Avenue *4th Avenue (Alaska) *5th Avenue (Haiti) *6th Avenue (Quebec) *7th Avenue (Ontario) *8th Avenue (Florida) *9th Avenue (Virginia) *10th Avenue (West Virginia) *11th Avenue (Georgia) *12th Avenue (Newfoundland) *13th Avenue (Nova Scotia) *14th Avenue (Labrador) *Independence Avenue *15th Avenue (New Brunswick) *16th Avenue (Tennessee) *17th Avenue (Alabama) *18th Avenue (Mississippi) *Freedom Avenue *19th Avenue (Maya Coast) *20th Avenue (Yucatan) *21st Avenue (Hawaii) *Equality Avenue *22nd Avenue (Puerto Rico) *23rd Avenue (Louisiana) *24th Avenue (North Carolina) *Liberty Avenue *25th Avenue (South Carolina) *26th Avenue (Nunatsiavut) *27th Avenue (Kennedy) *28th Avenue (Spencer) *29th Avenue (Washington) *30th Avenue (Lincoln) *31st Avenue *Justice Avenue Freeways, Parkways & Interstates This listing depicts major transit routes and their associated Exits. *I-186 Everett City Skyway **Exit 1W (I-86 merge (westbound)/towards Monticello-Binghamton/Buffalo) **Exit 1E (I-86 merge (eastbound)/towards New York City/Goshen/I-87 Thruway) **Exit 2N (Towards Liberty Gardens) **Exit 2S (Skyway Roundabout Merge) **Exit 3 (Triea/Liberty Avenue) **Exit 4 (Little Japan/209 Parkway) **Exit 5 (West Village/Independence Avenue) **Exit 6 (West 92nd Street towards Everett City International Airport/Airport Avenue) **Exit 7 (209 Parkway) **Exit 8 (West 70th Street/Finance Parkway) **Exit 9 (Independence Avenue south) **Exit 10W (I-84 (westbound) towards Pennsylvania/Scranton) **Exit 10E (I-84 (eastbound) towards Middletown/Newburgh/Danbury/I-87 Thruway) **Exit 11 (Freedom Avenue) **Exit 12 (Federal Boulevard (eastbound)/Arbor Hill) **Exit 13 (West 30th Street/Hewlett) **Exit 14A (Merge southbound I-387, towards I-87 Thruway/New York City) **Exit 14B (West 20th Street/Kersey) **Exit 15 (Equality Avenue South/Hewlett) **Exit 16 (Liberty Avenue South/Eastside Estates/Warwick) **Exit 17A (East 30th Street/Bellevue/Towards Village of Florida) **Exit 17B (East 40th Street/Bellevue) **Exit 18 (East 50th Street/Federal Center) **Exit 19 (East 60th Street/Federal Boulevard/Embassy Drive) **Exit 20E (Merge I-84 eastbound towards Middletown/Newburgh/Danbury/I-87 Thruway) **Exit 20W (Merge I-84 westbound towards Everett City/Port Jervis/Pennsylvania/Scranton) **Exit 21 (East 70th Street/Financial District/eastbound towards Middletown) **Exit 22 (East 82nd Street/Triea) **Exit 23 (State Route 211/Triea/West towards Little Japan/East towards Middletown) *I-86 **Exit 126 (Chester (east)/State Route 94 towards Florida/Bellevue (west)) **Exit 125 (Goshen/17M) **Exit 124 (Goshen/17M) **Exit 123 (State 17M/Division Boulevard) **Exit 122A (Goshen/Fletcher Street) **Exit 122 (Crystal Run Road/Hospital Drive) **Exit 121E (Interstate 84 Eastbound) **Exit 121W (Interstate 84 Westbound to Everett City/Pennsylvania (Scranton)) **Exit 120 (Middletown/West to Cross City Parkway/Route 211) **Exit 119 (I-186/EVC Skyway/Towards Liberty Gardens) **Exit 118 (Liberty Heights/Liberty Gardens/Hollywood) **Exit 117 (Liberty Heights (west)/State Route 17K (east) towards Montgomery) **Exit 116 (209 Parkway towards Everett City International Airport/Port Jervis (west)/Wurtsboro (east)) **Exit 115 (North Hollywood/Hollywood) *I-84 **Exit 4W (Merges with I-86 westbound/Middletown) **Exit 4E (Merges with I-86 eastbound/Goshen) **Exit 3W (Middletown State 17M towards Cross City Expressway) **Exit 3E (Towards Goshen/State 17M/Last Exit Before Entering Everett City) **Exit A (Merges I-186 EVC Skyway North) **Exit B (Merges I-186 EVC Skyway South) **Exit C (Liberty Avenue) **Exit D (Merges I-186 EVC Skyway North) **Exit E (Merges I-186 EVC Skyway South) **Exit F (Independence Avenue) **Exit G (International Avenue) **Exit H (Towards Port Jervis) **Exit I (Now Entering Pennsylvania/Matamoras) *Cross City Parkway **Middletown Entrance (westbound)/Middletown Exit (eastbound) **Port Jervis Entrance (eastbound)/Port Jervis Exit (westbound) *209 Parkway **Exit 1W (I-86 westbound) **Exit 1E (I-86 eastbound) **Exit 2N (Hollywood Drive/Liberty Gardens/North Hollywood) **Exit 2S (Hollywood Drive/Liberty Gardens/Hollywood) **Exit 3 (East 115th Street towards Everett City International Airport/Triea/West Village/North End) **Exit 4 (Liberty Avenue/Finance District) **Exit 5W (Everett City Skyway/I-186 West) **Exit 5E (Everett City Skyway/I-186 East) **Exit 6 (Little Japan/Equality Avenue/80th Street) **Exit 7 (Independence Avenue) **Exit 8N (Everett City Skyway/I-186 (northbound) towards National Mall) **Exit 8S (Everett City Skyway/I-186 (southbound) towards I-84) **Exit 9 (International Avenue/Last Exit before 209 Parkway becomes Kingston Avenue/Entering Port Jervis) *I-387 EVC-Thruway Connection **Exit 1 (County 26 (northbound) towards Kersey/County 516 (southbound) towards Vernon Valley/Last Exit Before New Jersey) **Exit 2 (Entering New Jersey/State Route 94 towards Warwick (north) and Highland Lakes (south)) **Exit 3 (Morsetown Road/West Milford) **Exit 4 (Sloatsburg Road/Ringwood/Last Exit Before New York State Thruway) **Exit 5 (I-387/I-87/I-287 Merge/Entering New York) Miscellanious Streets & Neighborhoods Eastside Estates *Birch Street *Oak Street *Pine Street *Evergreen Street *Palm Street *Spruce Drive *Redwood Drive *Ash Drive *Sequoia Drive *Fir Drive *Cypress Drive *Cedar Drive *Hickory Drive *Mahogany Drive *Beech Drive *Mangrove Drive *Aspen Avenue *Willow Avenue *Alder Avenue *Maple Avenue *Chestnut Avenue *Elm Avenue *Juniper Avenue *Lilac Avenue *Walnut Avenue *Acacia Place *Dogwood Place *Hazel Place *Fig Place *Holly Place *Cottonwood Place *Sycamore Place *Apple Place *Cherry Place *Plum Circle *Sumac Circle Hollywood/North Hollywood North-South Avenues *Liberty Avenue *Armstrong Avenue *Hendrix Avenue *Monroe Avenue *Jackson Avenue *Sinatra Avenue *Garland Avenue *Cash Avenue *Holly Avenue East-West Boulevards *Palm Boulevard *Celebrity Boulevard *Joplin Boulevard *Lennon Boulevard *Marley Boulevard *McCartney Boulevard *Nelson Boulevard *Hollywood Boulevard *Presley Boulevard *Pryor Boulevard *Idol Boulevard *Wonder Boulevard North Hollywood Streets *Fox Drive *Production Drive *Pandemic Lane *Studio Drive *Universal Drive *Paramount Lane *Dimension Drive *Grammy Avenue *Tony Avenue *Emmy Avenue *Jameson Boulevard *Anderson Street *Angel Street Miscellanious Hollywood Streets/Hollywood Studios *Hollywood Drive *Treasure Lake Road *209 Parkway Oakland Valley East-West Streets *141st Street *142nd Street *143rd Street *144th Street *145th Street *146th Street *147th Street *148th Street *149th Street *150th Street *Valley Street *Spring Street *Lark Street *Melodie Street *Pride Street *McCormick Street *Carpenter Street *Forestburg Street North-South Avenues *Parkway 42/Airport Avenue *Minnesota Avenue *Wisconsin Avenue *Kentucky Avenue *International Avenue *Alaska Avenue *Haiti Avenue *Quebec Avenue *Ontario Avenue *Florida Avenue *Virginia Avenue *West Virginia Avenue *Georgia Avenue *Newfoundland Avenue *Nova Scotia Avenue *Labrador Avenue *Oakland Valley Avenue *New Brunswick Avenue *Tennessee Avenue *Alabama Avenue *Mississippi Avenue *Maya Coast Avenue *Yucatan Avenue *Hawaii Avenue *Puerto Rico Avenue *Louisiana Avenue *North Carolina Avenue *South Carolina Avenue *Liberty Avenue Liberty Heights Liberty Heights is planned to consist of mostly gigantic neighborhood developments and residential housing. Border Routes *Hollywood Drive *Treasure Lake Road (State 209) *State 17K *County Route 171 *Interstate I-86 Streets *Orange Drive *Apple Drive *Banana Drive *Lemon Drive *Peach Drive *Apricot Drive *Pear Way *Clementine Way *Blueberry Way *Strawberry Way *Grape Way *Cherry Boulevard *Raspberry Boulevard *Mango Circle *Agave Circle *Blackberry Circle *Pineapple Circle *Watermelon Drive *Cantaloupe Drive *Tangerine Way *Kiwi Drive *Coconut Drive *Pomegranate Court *Wildberry Court *Honeydew Court *Lime Court Little Japan Little Japan is officially bordered by 209 Parkway to the north, Equality Avenue to the west, Liberty Avenue to the east and 80th Street to the south. North-South Avenues *Jomon Avenue *Yayoi Avenue *Kofun Avenue *Asuka Avenue *Nara Avenue *Heian Avenue *Kamakura Avenue *Kenmu Avenue *Muromachi Avenue *Nanbuko Avenue *Sengoku Avenue *Azuchi Avenue *Momoyama Avenue *Edo Avenue *Meiji Avenue *Taisho Avenue *Showa Avenue *Heisei Avenue East-West Streets *Shinto Street *Budo Street *Shogun Street *Pagoda Street *Zen Street *Chi Street *Harmony Street Category:Everett City Category:Settlements